


My town

by W1N



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, I am a fool, having no idea what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1N/pseuds/W1N
Summary: The town I grow up in no longer exist.





	My town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading anything on this site. so please give me advise to improve.

My name is Aliza Booth. The town in which I lived as a girl no longer exist. In a settlement within a valley called Gold Moore (it was dub that because of the gold veins found at the beginning of the settlement), in the heart of it was a town called Lullaby.

It was a place it was where the air was sweet and life permeated every part of it. if you were to stop for a moment in its hay day you would notice the plants growing in the side of building and in-between the side walk, the bird nest both new and old atop chimneys, store signs, and lampposts; And the most noticeable thing was that it was never silent, quiet yes at time but silent never. it had a steady beat like that of a heart rhythmic, calming, also there but hard to notice if you don’t pay attention.

The farm outside of town where just as filled with life if not more. There you could hear the clucky, squealing, the snorting and neighing of the chickens, pigs, horses and mules. There where miles on to miles of crops of wheat, fruits and vegetables. With the constant low buzzing of small insects. Some are helpers and other pests.

If you were to go outside of the farming area you would find Heuar River and the Aureate woods. The river had so many fish of varying hue and the water was always clear. We, the children of Lullaby, would swim in it during the summer and our family and some peculiar people from outside of town would come to fish here too.

The Aureate woods was named as such because the trees would become golden during the summer. You would see if you were looking you would find squirrels in the trees hiding nuts, fox dens, herds of deer, and a lot of birds and bugs.

Even in the winter there was still life. There were still plant on the side of the roads, animals were still in the woods, and the river still had fish, just not as much as before. Winter in Lullaby was just a time when nothing was born it wasn’t the end of life and growth.

Then one spring, an affliction occur it killed all the plants near the roads, I heard from my friends who were of farming family that their animals where dying in mass and those that survive were so weak that they died from other reasons much later.

The hens lay but hardly any babies would hatch and those that did they would die hours later. There were no more animals in the area, like they had vanished like foot print in a blizzard of misfortunate. The river was dark, murky, and a fetid smell filled with the bodies of decaying fish. And then people started dying. The young, the old and those in the middle. I lost my mother and little brother fell to its three days, with them in pain, coughing blood and delirium. And it just gets worst as time went on more beings died. My last remaining family and myself moved to the city.

I thought the town was cursed by some wicked witch like those in stories. But I now know better it was the snowy flaky powder that fell from the sky to kill pests those that made did not know of its effects on other beings.


End file.
